Seiran's Stories : Sick
by tozcarvous
Summary: Jimin sakit, dan dia hanya bisa menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Tapi, noona kesayangannya tiba-tiba datang "Ayo, ke uks!" Sick. YoonMin. GS/AU/Fluff. BTS Fiction! Rnr? :)


Bangtansonyeondan's Fanfiction!

Disclaimer : Cast belong to God and their family. This ff belongs to saya xD

* * *

**Title : Sick**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, para murid sibuk berlari masuk ke kelas mereka setelah jam istirahat dan makan siang. Kantin yang tadinya sangat ramai menjadi sepi –masih ada beberapa siswa yang mungkin berniat membolos pelajaran. Ruang kelas kembali penuh murid yang berceloteh ramai dan para guru yang sudah mulai masuk ke kelas yang akan mereka bimbing.

Begitu pula kelas milik Park Jimin yang memiliki jam olahraga siang ini. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah bergegas untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam olahraga dan bergerak semangat menuju lapangan. Bertemu dengan Mr. Lee, sang guru olahraga.

Namun, tidak dengan Jimin. Laki-laki itu duduk menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, tanpa niat sedikit pun untuk keluar kelas dan mengganti seragamnya –apalagi mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Hidungnya terlihat sedikit memerah dan berair. Jimin juga dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang dingin, namun pipinya panas. Ah, demam.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar setelah tau bahwa dia sakit, tidak seharusnya kan laki-laki seheboh Jimin itu jatuh sakit seperti ini? pasti gara-gara Jungkook yang membuatnya hujan-hujanan kemarin hanya untuk mencari gelang milik Jungkook yang katanya penting itu. Gelang sialan! Kenapa harus hilang sih? Kalau bukan karena Jungkook yang memaksanya seperti lintah darat, Jimin tidak akan mencarinya dan berakhir dengan sakit seperti sekarang.

"Hei, Park Jimin," Sebuah suara menginterupsi dan membuatnya bangkit menegakkan badan perlahan, "Tidak ikut olahraga?"

Dia Changjo, si ketua kelas. Jimin menggeleng pelan dan berkata dengan suara serak, "Aku tidak enak badan, bisa tolong izinkan?"

Changjo mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Jimin, "Oke. Cepat sembuh,"

"Terimakasih,"

Kemudian Changjo berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang terduduk sendirian di dalam kelas. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya lagi dan berusaha untuk tidur, setidaknya dia tidak harus merasakan matanya yang panas kalau terpejam. Namun, Jimin kembali bangkit saat dia mendengar suara pintu kelasnya digeser. Siapa lagi sih yang harus mengganggu waktu nyamannya?

"Jimin," Seorang perempuan dengan kulit putih pucat berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dengan wajah khawatir. Jimin yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum. Dia tidak harus merasa terganggu kalau yang datang ternyata kekasihnya sendiri, kan?

"Yoongi noona," Suara seraknya memanggil perempuan itu pelan. Yoongi berjalan masuk dengan langkah cepat menuju bangku milik Jimin di dekat jendela, kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

"Jimin, apa kamu sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali,"

"Noona bagaimana bisa di sini? Bel masuk kan sudah berbunyi," Ujar Jimin menatap kekasihnya lembut, "Seharusnya kamu ada di kelasmu,"

Yoongi tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jimin, dia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jimin dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi lelaki bersurai lembut itu, "Ya, ampun! Kamu panas!"

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi kemudian menjauhkannya dari dahinya sendiri, "Aku tidak apa-apa, noona. Hanya flu,"

"Hanya flu apa?! Ini demam! Kamu pikir aku bisa kembali ke kelas dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?" Yoongi menatap Jimin sebal bercampun khawatir, "Ayo, ke uks!" Tukasnya kemudian hendak bangkit dari duduk.

"Tidak, noona," Jimin berujar sambil menahan tangan Yoongi yang akan pergi, "Aku tidak suka terlihat lemah berbaring di sana."

"Tapi, Park Jimin, kamu sudah besar dan tidak bodoh untuk membiarkan panasmu itu mengganggu belajar!"

Jimin terkekeh, "Sejak kapan noona peduli pada pelajaran, eh?"

"YA!" Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam dan memukul lengan lelaki itu dengan satu tangan yang tidak sedang bertautan dengan Jimin.

"Noona! Aku kan sedang sakit, kenapa di pukul?" Jimin berujar manja sambil mengelus lengannya –pukulan Yoongi itu sakit.

"Makanya, kalau sakit ke uks saja biar cepat sembuh! Atau kamu mau kembali ke asrama saja?"

"Tidak mau," Jimin mengalihkan wajahnya, membuat Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Kalau tidak mau bagaimana kamu bisa sembuh Park Jimin?"

"Kan, ada noona di sini," Ujarnya masih dengan suara serak, kemudian kembali memandang Yoongi, "Kalau ada noona, beberapa saat lagi aku pasti sembuh,"

Perempuan dihadapannya hanya mendecakkan lidah, "Di saat seperti ini kamu masih bisa bersikap _cheesy_ seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak _cheesy_," Jimin menggeleng pelan lalu menatap perempuan dihadapannya tepat pada matanya, "Kamu tau itukan Park Yoongi?"

Sukses membuat Yoongi merasakan pipinya memanas saat itu. _sialan_ –eh, Perempuan itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum sadar akan sesuatu dan kembali memukul lengan Jimin, "Margaku Min, bodoh!"

"Noona! Kamu memukulku lagi!" Jimin mengelus lengannya lagi, "Kalau kamu terus memukulku, kapan aku sembuh?"

"Saat kamu mau ke uks, Tuan Park!" Yoongi berujar cepat.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Jimin kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja dan menjadikan tangan Yoongi yang masih digenggamnya sebagai bantal.

Yoongi meringis saat merasakan panasnya pipi Jimin yang matanya tengah terpejam, dia benar benar khawatir dengan kekasih nya ini. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu sampai bisa demam? Sepertinya kemarin Jimin masih baik-baik saja –masih bertindak bodoh dan ribut.

"Jimin, kamu sudah tidur?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, dia hanya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kembali tenang dan benar-benar tertidur.

Yoongi tak bergeming saat dia mendengar apa yang digumamkan oleh Jimin. Perempuan itu menghembuskan nafas kemudian menundukkan badannya untuk memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur, "Jadi, aku tidak akan ikut kelas ku jam ini dan menemanimu di sini, itu kan maumu?" Ujarnya dengan nada kesal, namun bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum manis.

_Tidak masalah selama itu kamu, Park Jimin_, pikirnya kemudian mengelus surai lembut milik Jimin pelan, "Cepat sembuh,"

* * *

_ "Noona jangan pergi ya, tetap di sini bersamaku –jangan kemana-mana. Saranghae," _

.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^~


End file.
